injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Pym (Multiverse saga)
Henry Pym (Yellow Jacket) is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Henry is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Biochemist Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym discovers an unusual set of subatomic particles he labels "Pym particles". Entrapping these within two separate serums, he creates a size-altering formula and a reversal formula, testing them on himself. Reduced to the size of an insect, he becomes trapped in an anthill before he eventually escapes and uses the reversal formula to restore himself to his normal size. Deciding the serums are too dangerous to exist, he destroys them. Shortly afterward, he reconsiders his decision and recreates his serums. Pym's experience in the anthill inspires him to study ants, and he constructs a cybernetic helmet that allows him to communicate with and control them. Pym designs a costume made of unstable molecules to prevent bites or scratches from the ants, and reinvents himself as the superhero Ant-Man. After several adventures, Pym is contacted by Dr. Vernon van Dyne asking for aid in contacting alien life. Pym refuses, but is attracted to Vernon’s socialite daughter Janet van Dyne. Vernon is subsequently killed by an alien criminal who teleports himself to Earth, and Janet asks for Pym's help in avenging Vernon's death. Pym reveals his secret identity to Janet, and uses Pym particles to graft wasp wings beneath her shoulders, which appear when Janet shrinks. Janet assumes the alias of the Wasp, and together they find and defeat Vernon's killer. The pair become founding members of the superhero team known as the Avengers. Pym eventually adopts his first alternate identity as the 12-foot-tall Giant-Man. He and the Wasp develop a romantic relationship. In comics three decades later, a flashback reveals Pym adopted the Giant-Man identity out of feelings of inadequacy when compared to powerful teammates Iron Man and Thor. Shortly afterward, Pym and van Dyne take a leave of absence from the Avengers. Pym adopts the new identity of Goliath upon returning. A mishap traps the character in giant form for several issues, and affects his self-esteem. After regaining control of his size-shifting ability, Pym creates the robot Ultron that accidentally achieves sentience and becomes one of the Avengers's greatest foes. During a botched experiment, Pym inhales chemicals that induce schizophrenia, and suffering from a personality crisis, reappears at Avengers Mansion as the cocky Yellowjacket, claiming to have disposed of Pym. Only the Wasp realizes it is Pym and takes advantage of his offer of marriage. Pym eventually recovers from the chemicals during a battle with the Circus of Crime at the wedding. Hank Pym debuts as Yellowjacket with an allegorical scene standing over himself in the second Goliath uniform on the cover of The Avengers #59 . After several adventures with the Avengers, including another encounter with Ultron, the pair take another leave of absence. The heroes reencounter Hank Pym at the beginning of the Kree-Skrull War, and once again as the Ant-Man persona and has a series of solo adventures. After aiding fellow superhero team known as the Defenders as Yellowjacket, Pym returns to the Avengers. He is eventually captured by an upgraded Ultron that brainwashes his creator, causing the character to regress to his original Ant-Man costume and personality — arriving at Avengers Mansion, thinking it to be the very first meeting of the team. Seeing several unfamiliar members, Pym attacks the team until stopped by the Wasp. After Ultron's brainwashing is reversed, Pym rejoins the Avengers as Yellowjacket. Pym is forced to briefly leave the team when the roster is restructured by government liaison Henry Peter Gyrich. Also at this time, he noticed Scott Lang's theft of the Ant-Man suit. After Darren Cross's defeat and aware of Lang's use of the stolen goods, Pym let Lang keep the equipment albeit only to uphold the law. Hank Pym participates in several missions until, after demonstrating hostile behavior toward Janet van Dyne, he attacks a foe from behind once the opponent had ceased fighting. Captain America suspends Yellowjacket from Avengers duty pending the verdict of a court-martial. Pym suffers a mental breakdown and concocts a plan to salvage his credibility by building a robot, Salvation-1, and programming it to launch an attack on the Avengers that he will stop using the robot’s weakness at the critical moment, in hopes of regaining his good standing. The Wasp discovers the plan and begs Pym to stop, whereupon he strikes her. Pym is subsequently expelled from the Avengers, and Janet divorces him. Left penniless, Pym is manipulated by an old foe, the presumed-dead Egghead tricking him into stealing the national reserve of the metal adamantium. Pym is confronted by the Avengers (whom he had covertly summoned), and after being defeated is blamed for the theft, as Egghead erases all evidence of his involvement. Blaming an ostensibly dead villain is taken as further proof of Pym’s madness and he is incarcerated. During Pym’s imprisonment, Janet has a brief relationship with Tony Stark. Egghead later involves himself, and while attempting to kill Pym is himself accidentally killed by Hawkeye as the latter's brother had been murdered by Egghead years ago. With the real perpetrator exposed, Pym is cleared of all charges. After bidding farewell to Janet and his teammates, Pym leaves to devote his full-time to research. Pym reappears in the West Coast Avengers, first in an advisory role, and then as a full member in a non-costumed capacity. He begins a short relationship with teammate Tigra, and after a verbal taunting by old foe Whirlwind contemplates suicide, but is stopped by the heroine Firebird. Pym and Janet eventually resume a romantic relationship. The character eventually returns to the Avengers, joining the East Coast team as Giant-Man. The pair, together with many of the other Avengers, apparently sacrifice themselves to stop the villain Onslaught, but actually exist in a pocket universe for a year before returning to the mainstream Marvel Universe. Ending Moveset Special Attack Grab Ultimate Attack Alternate Costumers Henry_Pym_(Earth-616).jpg|Primary (Yellow Jacket) Yellow-Jacket-(Earth-1610).png|Ultimate (Yellow Jacket) Henry_Pym_(Earth-20051).jpg|Ant Man Henry_Pym_(Earth-1610)_004.jpg|ultimate (Ant Man) Henry_Pym_(Earth-616)_first_Giant-Man_costume.jpg|Giant Man Henry_Pym_Ultimates_Vol_1_3_pg03.jpg|ultimate (Giant Man) Henry_Pym_(Earth-616)_0016.jpg|Goliath Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Heroes Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Strong Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Pro-Registration (Multiverse saga)